


I miss the days when I pretended with you

by crookedspoon



Series: JayDick Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Banter, Consensual Kink, M/M, MerMay 2018, Misunderstandings, POV Jason Todd, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: When Jason is transformed into an octopus from the waist down, Dick doesn't speak to him anymore.  Jason needs to find out why.





	I miss the days when I pretended with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> This is the closest thing I could get to a Mer AU, but I really wanted to contribute this year.
> 
> I hope octopus arms fall under the category "tentacles" lol.

"You really know how to ruin a vacation."

"How is this _my_ fault exactly?"

"I don't know how to tell you that one does not get turned into an octopus unless one does something severely stupid."

Jason crosses his arms. And another set of arms. It's sort of automatic. "I told you. I was just surfing and then _bam!_ I'm clutching my surfboard with ten arms instead of two."

Roy throws up his hands. "If you insist on sticking with that story, I can't help you."

"How about you check out the spot where it happened and investigate?"

Jason had nearly got eaten by a killer wave he tried to ride today. When he washed up on shore some time later, he was transformed. So they don't know the exact spot of where it happened, but maybe it's some sacred Atlantean ritual site or whatever. Jason was going to suggest they consult Garth about it, but between Roy laughing at him and Dick going out of his way to stay out of Jason's way, he didn't have a chance yet.

Thanks, guys. Jason has just gone through a horrible body modification he didn't ask for, but sure, be that way. Jason's going to remember this the next time you need him to have _your_ back.

He really doesn't fancy being stuck like this forever. It's rather unsettling when your nose itches and you scratch it with one of your tentacle-arms.

Learning to move around on them isn't the easiest task either. Jason suddenly has so many more muscles he has to learn to control, it's staggering. But okay, he's mastered harder challenges. Like coming back from the dead. Doesn't get much harder than that. Except maybe earning Batman's approval, but this holiday has been about escaping all that so he's not going to spare it another thought.

It's a better use of his faculties to get his new, writhing extremities under control. Perhaps one day he might experience the decency of pants again. Or a skirt, more like. Anything to hide his Cthulhu-like morphology. As a kid, he's always wanted to be special in some way, but now that he is, he takes it back.

Even his time as Robin wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He was overshadowed by the one who came before him and no matter what he did, he could never be good enough. Surely someone else had been afflicted by the same curse before him, and someone would be cursed after him. No big deal.

He could live with it, easily, if it weren't for one thing.

Ever since his surfing mishap, Dick has been avoiding him. It's like he doesn't even want to look at Jason, much less be in the same room with him anymore.

That stings. Just when they were laying aside their differences and Jason had begun admitting to himself that his feelings of rivalry were rooted in his attraction to Dick – because really, who wasn't attracted to Dick? – just when that happened, he had to turn into a hideous monster.

Well, it wasn't like he'd believed himself a monster before. The only difference is that now the exterior matches the interior.

"Hey Ursula," Roy addresses him later that evening, when he comes back from his food run, "have you managed to usurp Triton's throne yet?"

Jason thwacks him on the nose with one of his bendier arms. "Wanna repeat that? I have seven more arms with which to hit you and I'm in control of all of them now."

"That was fast," Roy says and throws a bag of takeout onto the kitchen table. "Care for some takoyaki?"

"Ha-fucking-ha," Jason says. Trust Roy to never pass up an opportunity to poke fun at his situation. 

The smell of food must have beckoned Dick from his hiding places, because he's padding toward them in a rumpled tank top and boxers, appearing for all the world as though he's just had a pleasant nap.

Jason's heart rate picks up when he sees Dick, and in his excitement, he forgets himself, grips all four chair legs with his tentacle-arms and twists himself around.

Dick goes pale and, without so much as a stammered apology, vanishes again. It hurts Jason how beautiful he is, even when he looks at him with disgust.

"What's up with him? You two been in a fight?"

"No idea, man," Jason takes out one of the round octopus snacks and pops it into his mouth. "We haven't talked since... since the accident. I mean, he was concerned at first, but once he was sure I'd live, nothing. Doesn't so much as glance my way."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Roy asks as he arranges the takeout boxes and plastic cups on the table. _One miso for you, one miso for me, and another one for me if Dick's not hungry._

"Doesn't look like he wants to talk to me." Jason pulls one of the udon dishes to him.

"Dude, you gotta at least try."

"Would you, if you looked like me?"

Roy doesn't even bother to give him a are-you-freaking-serious look. Instead, he just fiddles with his chopsticks. "First of all, you're still a pretty piece of ass, Jay, and second, if Dick's got a bug crawling up _his_ pretty ass, it's got nothing to do with you."

Jason sort of resents that Roy reduces Dick to his (incredible) assets, but to say so would be revealing too much about himself, so he opts for the safe: "Roy Harper, bluntest tool in the shed."

"You just can't admit that you needed to hear that."

"Need I point out that I don't have a pretty ass anymore?"

"That's a damn shame if there ever was one."

"The wake will be held on Monday morning, if you want to pay your respects."

"But seriously. Just talk to him, man. Think of how much you enjoyed Batman's silent treatments all the time."

"I thought we agreed to strike certain names from our vocabularies for the time being."

"Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures. Or whatever. You get the gist."

Jason whips him under the table. Roy grins and kicks back. Sitting in the kitchen like this, munching on his edamame, his life almost feels like it were back to normal again. 

But it only feels normal as long as he doesn't look down or try to curl his toes or notice that Dick isn't here – that Jason can't secretly play footsie with him. (Although he'd like to. Even now, without actual feet.)

Everything is so screwed up, but Jason is used to screwing up, and talking to Dick certainly can't make it any worse.

He waits for Roy to wave his goodbyes before he confronts Dick. Roy has a date with a cute girl he met at the beach and he's sorry to bail on Jason in his sorry state, but you don't make pretty girls wait.

"Got something to say to me?" Jason demands once Roy has left the hotel room (and his trash on the kitchen table).

"What do you mean?" Dick asks, pointedly not taking his eyes from some dumb travel magazine that doesn't tell him anything he doesn't already know. He's sitting up against the headboard of the bed they used to share before Jason has taken to vegetating on the sofas in the front room.

"Am I so repulsive that you can't even look at me anymore?"

Two pairs of arms cross, and this time it's deliberate.

Dick exhales, having anticipated a conversation like this. He is not eager to have it, but has resigned himself to it. Oh, boo-fucking-hoo, it's not like _he_ needs to run around like this.

Dick throws the magazine aside and closes his eyes, pressing the balls of his hands against them. 

"Is that really what you believe?"

"I would like to believe you're not that shallow."

"Jason, I..." he says and gets up. "It's not like that."

"Enlighten me, then."

Dick's face contorts before he pushes past Jason. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh no, you don't," Jason grabs his arm before he can slip out the bedroom. "You don't get out of this that easily."

"Jason, don't... don't touch me, please."

Jason's had it with that 'it's not you it's me, but get your disgusting paws off me' shtick. He slams Dick against the door and traps him there. At least the suckers are good for something.

"Just be honest, man. Just cut the crap and tell me you think I'm hideous. I can take it."

Jason would have expected many things in that moment. He'd have expected Dick to say he's right, he _is_ hideous, or to push him away and leave, or to push him away and fight. He would not have expected Dick to kiss him, and certainly not this passionately. 

A guy might forget all about his insecurities when he's kissed like that.

"Not that I mind this development, but what the hell is happening?" Jason asks once he has had the chance to breathe again.

Dick laughs weakly. "Sometimes you're really dense, Little Wing."

"Yeah, because I still don't get why you'd avoid me like that."

Dick's head falls back and Jason watches his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. His arms wind tighter around Dick.

"God, Jason."

"Sorry," Jason says and loosens his hold. The red suction marks on Dick's arm please a darker part of him, but Jason doesn't dwell on it. "I lied when I said I had them under control."

"No, it's okay," Dick says and kisses him again. "I want you to touch me."

"Even with my... new arms?" Jason is growing a little light-headed.

"Especially with them," Dick murmurs before kissing him harder, fingers tangling in his hair.

Heat pulses through Jason. "Wait, so you don't they're repulsive?"

"I thought we've been over this."

"Yeah, you _thought._ Hasn't really clicked with me yet."

Dick groans. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what? Now you have to."

"I didn't want you to know about this," Dick says and his breath is shaky when he guides Jason's hand to his cock. His incredibly hard cock. If Jason still had one of his own, it'd _jump_ in response. As it is, he feels a phantom twitch in his nether regions.

"That you're hard but don't want to fuck me anymore?"

Dick flicks his face. "No, doofus. That I think they're hot. That I can't handle how hot I think they are."

Jason blinks. "You think they're hot?"

"I can't tell you how often I've gotten off to the thought of you just touching me with them. I haven't been this horny since I was a teenager. And even then..."

Jason throws up his hands. And two pairs of arms. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Dick throws him a dubious look. "'Oh hey, I know you just went through a traumatic experience, but would you mind fulfilling some of my long-held, secret fantasies? Because I've got a ton of them.' Like that goes over so well."

"You could have tried." Jason shrugs. "At the very least it would have given me something else to think about."

"I didn't want to fetishize you, you dolt."

Jason cups Dick's head and kisses him deeply. "You beautiful buffoon. Next time, talk to me first, before deciding to ignore me all on your own, okay? I'll always take you fetishizing me over you hating my guts any day."

"Okay." Dick's smile is awkward and apologetic, but this dumb guy always manages to look like Adonis and Jason, the idiot, is so smitten he'll forgive him anything.

"Sooo... you said you've gotten off to the thought of me," Jason says, licking his lips. Knowing this about Dick makes him feel two hundred times more predatory. "Care to demonstrate?"

"You want me to jerk off in front of you?"

"Even if that wasn't what I meant, which it was, would you expect me to say no to that?"

Dick huffs in amusement. "I guess not. Are you going to just watch or are you going to help?"

"Do you want me to help?" Jason murmurs against Dick's lips.

"That depends on the kind of help you're offering," Dick murmurs back.

"How about this?" Jason asks and uses two of his tentacle-arms to peel Dick's boxer shorts away from his gorgeous cock. 

Dick exhales shakily. "It's a start."

Jason trembles as Dick licks the palm of his hand before slowly beginning to stroke himself. God, he's just—he makes Jason's brain vanish in a puff of smoke.

Jason's mouth waters as he watches Dick jerk off and his hands curls against the door on either side of Dick's head, which he throws back just then to give voice to a heart-rending moan. It's so cinematic that Jason can hardly believe this is happening.

He nips at Dick's neck and murmurs into his ear, "Why don't you tell me what else you want me to do to you?"

He delights in the full-body shudder that grips Dick. 

"Touch me," he moans.

"You mean like this?" Jason asks and curls one of his octopus arms around the base of Dick's cock.

"Fuck. Yes. Oh God."

"You like that?" Jason strokes Dick carefully, observing every muscle twitch in his face and body.

God, is there a more beautiful sight to behold than Dick Grayson coming undone?

Before _Jason_ comes undone, he throws Dick back onto the bed and heaves himself on top top of him. It's rather strange having more than four limbs, especially if they are limber than the ones you're used to having.

But he's sitting on top of Dick, holding him down and stroking both his cock and his face at the same time, and Jason really doesn't need more than that.

"Let's pretend this is our last day of me being like this. So tell me everything: what would you want me to do?"

"Hngh," Dick moans and throws his head back, "Give me everything you've got. I don't care. Just ravish me."

"God, Dick. Don't say these things."

"Don't ask, then."

"You sure you can handle me, babe?"

Dick laughs. "We'll see about that."

Then he gasps when Jason splays his legs wide and continues stroking him.

"Say, sweetheart. Does 'everything' include this?" Jason asks and cups Dick's ass with his octopus arms to spread it apart. The tip of his arm brushes over Dick's hole, swirling around and teasing.

"Fuck," Dick curses and twitches his hips against Jason.

"Is that a yes or a yes?" Jason grins devilishly and places a sucker over his hole. When he first lost his legs and gained a few more arms instead, he wouldn't have been able to think of all the fun new applications for them. 

Dick inhales sharply. "It's a 'fuck yes, what the hell are you waiting for'?"

"Just checking." Jason grins and penetrates him slowly.

Dick cries out and his hips lift off the bed, making it harder for Jason to push inside.

He shushes Dick and rubs the tips of his arms reassuringly over his skin. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."

Leaning over to kiss Dick, he eases in and out of him, mirroring the movement with his tongue inside Dick's mouth, careful not to lose control.

"You good?" Jason asks.

"Oh my God, Jason," Dick groans, eyes rolled back, drool running down the side of his cheek. "You're so deep inside. I can feel you. It's amazing. Hngh, please don't stop."

He doesn't. He simultaneously holds Dick's torso and legs down, fucks him with an arms inside and an arm jerking his cock, two more stroking down his face and neck and sides, and another pair having placed their suction cups over Dick's torso and nipples. Jason's own fingers are threaded with Dick's and hold down his hands.

It takes everything Jason has to keep a tight rein on all his extremities, but there's nothing more fulfilling than watching Dick become incoherent, watching him twist and jerk like he no longer has control over his own body. He could do this all day.

Dick, however, can't. When he comes, he grips Jason so tight he nearly squeezes off all the circulation to Jason's arm, but it's worth it. Dick is beautiful even when his body is covered in sweat and semen, and Jason can't help but stroke him all over, brush his sweat-damp hair from his forehead, massage his legs, trace patterns in the mess on his stomach.

Dick smiles his thousand-watt smile, a softer version of his million-watt smile that blinds Jason from a mile away, and he gathers Jason into his arms.

"That was amazing," he murmurs into Jason's ear and kisses the side of his face. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You've done more than enough," Jason says. "I can't imagine anything better."

He gathers Dick in all of his ten arms and hugs him tight. Dick laughs softly into the crook of Jason's neck but he's too wrung out to do anything more strenuous than let it happen.

"Thank you, Jason," he breathes against Jason's skin.

Jason huffs and releases DIck from his bone-crushing hug in favor of stroking him again. "I should be thanking _you._ You made me feel okay about being a freak like this."

"If you're a freak, then I'm a freak for liking you like this." Dick kisses the arm that's curling along the side of his face.

"Goes without saying." Jason grins and props up his head with an arm that's all muscle and no bone. He's beginning to have fun with his new morphology. "I should have gotten a clue when you displayed so much interest in the _shunga_ artists when we were in Japan."

Dick laughs. "Yeah, I wasn't really subtle about it."

"You weren't being subtle now either, I just couldn't figure out why."

"If you're ever confronted with your deepest, darkest, most shameful desire, you tell me how easy it is for you to open up about it."

"Good thing I'm not a secret pervert like you then."

"Oh yeah? So there wouldn't be anything naughty you'd like me to do to you once you're back to normal?"

Jason momentarily loses all faculties of speech at the sight of Dick's wicked grin. Jason is used to handling lethal weapons and other dangerous toys, but he'll never be able to handle all of Dick Grayson. Not completely.

He throws himself back onto his pillow. 

"That's _if_ I ever get back to normal."

Dick leans against him, running his fingers over Jason's sides down to where he changes into an octopus and back again. Jason shivers. "You can still talk to me about all your naughty fantasies. Maybe it'll be easier knowing they can't happen now."

Jason tries to suppress the blush that's creeping into his cheeks. "Nah, I'm good. Turns out I'm a pretty vanilla guy after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Reblog [on tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/174494546766/fic-jaydick-mer-au-31k-e) or retweet [on twitter](https://twitter.com/crookedteaspoon/status/1002972019598585856).


End file.
